


The Games We Play

by kelticscribe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: Jenny Flint has a swear jar for her wife Madame Vastra. But Vastra is paying no heed to the punishment.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who and its characters belong solely to the BBC and its writers, as well as the wonderful cast who brought the character’s we love to life. This fan fiction story has been written purely for the love of Doctor Who and the characters of Vastra and Jenny. I have never sought or received any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This story depicts a mature and loving relationship between two women. If the idea of two women together in a romantic, loving and perfectly normal relationship, well as normal as female lizard women from the dawn of time and human females can be, is not your cup of tea then scroll on because this is not for you!
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

“hhisss, click, hiiissss, click, click,…hiisss…HISSSSSSSS!”

“Oi” slap “behave will you!” 

The quick slap to the left side of the lizard woman’s head was given with just enough force to draw Madame Vastra’s attention to her indiscretion. The Silurian tilted her head to the side and favoured her young wife, Jenny Flint, who had delivered the rebuke and accompanying slap. Vastra released a long slow hiss at Jenny. There was no doubting she was not in the least bit amused by her wife’s chastisement.

Madame Vastra leaned back in the elegant peacock chair in the conservatory of 13 Paternoster Row and studied her wife for a brief moment. The young human woman, dressed in her familiar maid’s uniform with her arms crossed over her chest, stood over her wife. Her usually warm loving chocolate brown eyes decidedly darker, eyebrows knitted together and her lips pulled into a tight line, all of which displayed a decidedly annoyed countenance.

That expression should have been a big enough warning after the first slap a moment before, but Vastra had not taken the hint and thus had received a second slap and scolding from her now obviously unhappy spouse.

Vastra attempted her best approximation of an innocent expression, which only resulted in her looking guiltier than if she had never attempted it in the first place. However, she knew Jenny found it both frustrating and utterly adorable in equal measure. And so, she pressed on. 

“What was that for?” She asked in feigned innocence while attempting to put on a hurt tone for good measure. 

“Yer know fine well what it’s for! Don’t pretend you don’t.” Jenny scolded her, letting Vastra know that she was definitely not getting away with her latest transgression.

“If I knew, would I be asking?” The older woman tried again.

“I told you before to stop using that language!” Jenny replied in a huff.

Vastra stared at Jenny pointedly before replying with mock annoyance, “Are you suggesting that I am not allowed to use the language of my people in my own home?”

“You know I don’t mean that. I’ve told you enough times to pack it in with the swearing!”

Trying to feign shock and innocence was something Jenny had noticed her wife had begun to master. The fact Vastra was improving in this area was no doubt due to her many interactions with the inept Inspector from Scotland Yard providing her with plenty of practice.

“I was not swearing,” Vastra tried to argue. But Jenny was having none of it.

“Are you going to add lying to your list of indiscretions ma’am? That’ll be two shillings if you are?” Jenny allowed a slight rise of her eyebrows to emphasise the fact she was not buying Vastra’s plea of innocence. 

The stuttering and surprised look which crossed the face of the noble lizard woman almost made Jenny laugh, almost being the operative word because Jenny was determined to press her point home and not allow her wife to mellow her temper quite yet.

Jenny reached down and picked up the large jam jar half-full of shillings. A paper label with -“Madame Vastra”- written in elegant script adorned the front. The lid had a small slot cut into it for the purpose of depositing coins. The jar sat beside the telephone on the small side table next to Vastra’s peacock chair. Jenny held the jar out to her Silurian wife, to which the lizard woman let out a frustrated sigh and fished about with her right hand in a small hidden pocket on her dress. She then promptly and without any ounce of remorse dropped the shilling into the jar with a clink. Jenny set the jar back on the table. She then took a moment to study her daft old lizard, enjoying the mischievous glint in those bright blue eyes challenging her, before deciding to share her thoughts. “You know at this rate I’m gonna bankrupt you.”

In one swift, graceful move Vastra was on her feet and standing well within Jenny’s personal space. One arm snaked around the younger woman’s waist pulling her abruptly against the older woman, whose bright blue eyes and green scales had darkened with want at the feel of her young wife’s body pressed against her own.

Jenny let out a small surprised yelp as Vastra pulled her abruptly against her and pressed her body to Jenny’s. The maid snaked her arms around her wife’s neck and grinned up at her. Vastra could feel Jenny’s heart beat thunder against her chest, hear her breath hitch and quicken, and see the distinct flush in her cheeks as her spouses arousal became obvious.

Hissing softly, Vastra, flicked her tongue out scenting her young wife’s mood for further confirmation. Her free hand moved slowly up to Jenny’s face where she drew the back of two fingers gently and slowly across the soft porcelain skin of her brow. Tracing the fine line of her delicate eye brow she drew her fingers carefully down Jenny's cheek running them along the line of her jaw. She then moved her mouth slowly towards Jenny’s, enjoying the expectation of the coming kiss, but at the last moment before their lips touched she veered off and kissed her neck instead.   
Vastra chuckled at the frustrated grown which escaped from Jenny, but continued to enjoy how the soft skin beneath her lips felt as it puckered into little goose bumps, and Jenny whimpered tilting her head to the left exposing more of her neck for Vastra to kiss. Vastra knew exactly what Jenny liked, and that one of the quickest ways to arouse her was to kiss her neck and ear. She licked and kissed her way up to Jenny’s ear, where she received a further frustrated groan when the kisses stopped.

“What punishment will you give me my love, once I am penniless?” Vastra teased in a soft whisper against Jenny’s ear.

Moaning and fighting to concentrate Jenny’s reply was barely audible, but for Vastra’s excellent hearing. “You daft old lizard. You’re supposed to learn your lesson well before then, that’s the point!” 

“I suppose I don’t care for this lesson?” she moved her mouth swiftly across to claim Jenny’s mouth and kissed her passionately. Both women letting out soft moans as the pleasure coursed between them. 

They stopped a few minutes later requiring air, breathless and resting their foreheads together. They maintained their tight embrace. 

“You remember when you said that your money was also my money?” Jenny asked as she rolled her head to the left again allowing Vastra to continue kissing her. The lizard woman made a sound of acknowledgement, so Jenny continued, “Well, that goes both ways you know. My money will be your money. So you’ll never be penniless.”

Much to Jenny’s annoyance Vastra stopped kissing her neck and looked at her wife while stroking the soft skin at the nape of her neck, resulting in Jenny’s body relaxing further and a soft whimper coming from her. She smiled, her beloved Jenny never could stay angry with her for long.

“Then what is the point of the swear jar?” asked Vastra.

Jenny looked at Vastra, and regarded her for a moment. "It's meant to be a punishment, you know?”  
Vastra stoked Jenny’s cheek and in a seductive tone stated “Then it is a poor punishment for a married woman… I can think of other punishments which might be far more effective and enjoyable.” She lowered her mouth to Jenny’s and kissed her slowly.

When they parted Jenny snorted a laugh and declared, “So can I, but I doubt you’d like it!” 

In hope that Jenny meant what she did, Vastra probed further, “Oh I am sure I would enjoy whatever you had in mind my dear.”

As she began to kiss the other side of Jenny’s neck, causing Jenny to tilt her head to the right, the young woman replied with a glint of devilment in her eye. “Well in that case I shall dispense with the swear jar and go to Plan B…” 

“Ummm… What is Plan B?” Vastra muttered while kissing up to Jenny’s ear.

“Withholding conjugal rights.” 

The kissing stopped immediately and Vastra straightened up. She tilted her head to one side in thought as she regarded her wife and tried to work out if Jenny was serious or simply teasing her.  
“Conjugal rights?” Vastra almost spat the words out. Staring at Jenny, her eyes widened in obvious shock at the suggestion, while the growing realisation of what her wife meant occurred to her, “Do you mean to tell me that my punishment will be you withholding our intimate physical moments?”

Jenny chuckled, “Well you said the swear jar wasn’t working and there are better punishments for you.”

“Well I certainly did not mean that kind of punishment, not a real punishment!” Vastra said defensively which only caused Jenny to chuckle.

“A punishment is not meant to be enjoyable, ma’am. That defeats the point of them!” Jenny tried to explain, but knew Vastra was more than aware of this and simply pushing her luck as usual.

“You don’t even speak Silurian. How can you possibly know when I am swearing?” The lizard woman challenged her wife in a somewhat petulant tone. 

It was Jenny’s turn to kiss Vastra on the cheek moving her lips slowly over the supple cool scales towards her ear. Once she reached the lizard’s ear she let a soft breath wash against the small hole and felt the tremor it elicited run through Vastra.

“That is for you to find out, my Great Detective,” Jenny returned to kissing Vastra’s neck and then back across to her cheek and finally took her lips in a searing kiss which left them both breathless once more. 

“I have a suggestion,” Vastra began and Jenny rested her head against her chest.

“Umm,” she muttered while listening to the strong beat of the Silurian’s heart which always grounded her and brought her great peace and security. Closing her eyes for a moment she listened to her wife’s idea. 

“Your idea would indeed punish me, disproportionately I might add, but it will equally punish you too, would it not? That seems extreme for a few swear words.”

“In that case, what would you suggest then, dearest?” Jenny’s words were a soft vibration against Vastra’s chest.

“Perhaps I should display my sincerest apologies when I have been indiscreet and insensitive?” 

Jenny lifted her head to regard her beloved lizard with a cheeky grin. “You are so selfless, aren’t you?”

Vastra did have the good grace to blush. “I try,” she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and they both laughed.

“I will expect a full and proper apology or Plan B goes into effect, understand?” Jenny warned with a mock frown. 

“I will be very exact in my apology.” Vastra confirmed. After a moment’s pause she added, “In fact I should make that apology immediately.” She stepped out of the embrace and taking Jenny’s hand she tugged it, pulling the younger woman along with her, in a rush to get out of the conservatory and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Vastra, stopped abruptly outside their bedroom door causing Jenny to run into her. The Silurian turned to her wife and stated, “You have no intention of ever divulging how you know when I am swearing, do you?”

“No, ma’am, I don’t. A girl’s gotta ‘ave some secrets ain’t she?”

Jenny bobbed up on her tiptoes to give Vastra a quick kiss on the lips, before adding, “Besides my darling, you ain’t the Great Detective for nothing now are you?” Then with her trade mark cheeky grin she reached around her wife and opened their bedroom door and pushed Vastra through it. As the maid followed her into the room she quipped, “Now then, I believe you have an apology to make!” and kicked the door shut behind her. 

***

Strax was walking past the foot of the stairs while he went about his household duties. He stopped in his tracks. His attention was drawn to the slamming door upstairs. It was immediately followed by the boy’s rather loud yelp which turned quickly into a girl like shriek, much to his distaste. “Girls!” He spat the word out like it had caused a foul taste in his mouth.

The noises continued and Strax thought, “It is gratifying to know that Madame and the boy practice so regularly in the art of hand to hand combat. A true warrior must always be ready for battle. We have to be ready for the possible attack of the Moonities! Perhaps I should suggest joining them next time?” 

He headed off to the kitchen, deciding that as his friends had already started without him that he would not interrupt their training on this occasion, but he would make his suggestion about further involvement in their physical hand to hand combat training over dinner tonight. He was certain they would both be keen for him to join them.

***

Vastra, cradled Jenny in her arms with her wife’s head resting against her chest. The young woman’s breathing was even and her breaths gentle and warm against the lizard’s scales. These quiet intimate moments meant so much to her. Their lives were always full of excitement and adventure with lots of danger. So, being able to indulge in these private moments were infinitely special, and she knew Jenny felt the same way.

It was Vastra who broke the silence first. “I have a confession to make.”

“Ummm” was all a sleepy Jenny could muster for the moment.

Vastra smiled at her tired and content wife. She continued in a vague fashion knowing that Jenny’s inquisitiveness would soon assert itself, and her wife would fight the sleep threatening to claim her and be more interested in what she was about to say. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you.”

Her curiosity piqued, Jenny lifted her head just enough to look her beloved lizard in the eyes with a raised right eyebrow and a, grin. She knew full well this particular game, Vastra, liked to play to gain her attention at such times. The first thing Jenny noticed was that familiar glint of playfulness in the bright blue eyes gazing back at her.

“What ‘ave you been up to now?” 

Vastra practiced her best approximation of looking innocent and added a slight shrug of her shoulders for effect. Jenny chuckled and shook her head.

“Out with it!” the young maid demanded in mocked annoyance, which was obvious from the grin she could not keep off her face.

“Very well. I have always been aware of your knowledge of Silurian swear words.” 

“You have?” 

“You were not very subtle in your attempt to garner Silurian swear words from me. Really, trying to get me drunk over a game of cards all those weeks ago was a futile exercise my dear. Especially if your wish was that I should forget the occasion. Due to my biology, it takes far longer for me to succumb to the effects of alcoholic beverages than it does for you.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone, “I suppose that’ll be your superior Silurian biology will it?” 

Vastra’s understanding of sarcasm was still somewhat lacking and as a result she took her wife literally, believing Jenny was paying her a compliment. “I would not disagree with your assessment of the situation, my dear.” 

Jenny was too happy to be annoyed at her wife’s blatant arrogance and believed that Vastra understood sarcasm far more than she let on.

It then occurred to Vastra that Jenny had not been surprised at her confession. Which caused the lizard woman to tilt her head to the side in that way she always did when deep in thought or appraising someone. Her brow ridges raised in confusion at her now laughing wife.

Once Jenny got her amusement under control she bestowed Vastra with her trademark cheeky grin. “In that case, I should probably confess to knowing that you knew I knew.”

Vastra looked completely surprised now. Her bow ridges almost joining her crests at the top of her head. At least Jenny had the good grace to look slightly abashed as she made her confession. 

“You knew that I knew?” Vastra started but trailed off as Jenny laughed out loud again. 

“Of course, I knew! I’ve been married to you long enough to know how much alcohol it takes to get yer drunk! I always wanted you to remember me asking what hisses and clicks were your swear words.” 

Vastra was definitely confused now. She stammered slightly trying to vocalise her confusion, which only made Jenny chuckle all the more.

“Buttt… but why? Why did you not ask me out right? I do not understand the logic in this!”

The frustration in Vastra’s tone was clear to Jenny. She leant forward and softly kissed her wife’s pouting lips. Caressing her cheek, she whispered, “Because not everything in life as to be logical, my love. Sometimes it’s fun to play games aint it? And I ‘appen to know how much you like to play games.”

Vastra couldn’t argue that point because she did enjoy the games they played with each other. With a hint of a sigh Vastra conceded, “Yes, you are right.”

“Besides,” Jenny observed, “If you knew what I was doin’ then why not say somat’ sooner yerself?”

“I was not entirely sure where it was leading, but I suspected that you had your reasons, and those reasons could be of a mutually rewarding nature for both of us if I played along.”

“If I didn’t know yer better, I’d say yer had a one track-mind.” Jenny paused and laughed before continuing. “Then again, knowing you as well as I do I’d say that yer do have a one-track mind, yer daft old lizard.”

Vastra feigned an indignant look at the last comment from her wife and stated firmly, “You may apologise to me now.”

“Apologise?” 

“For your deception. I have apologised to you quite thoroughly for my indiscretion, have I not?”  
Jenny considered this and had to agree with her. Vastra had been very thorough in her apology. “I suppose that is only fair, my dear.”

Vastra, rolled over pulling Jenny on top of her and causing the younger woman to yelp and then chuckle out loud.

“Well then, I will accept nothing other than a very thorough apology!”

Jenny took Vastra’s lips in a passionate kiss. Suddenly not feeling tired anymore and knowing this had been Vastra’s ploy all along with her ‘confession’. She broke the kiss, laughing and resting her forehead against the Silurian’s chest. When she looked up her wife was smiling fondly at her. 

“Sorry love, it just occurred to me…” Vastra pulled Jenny down for another kiss halting her mid-sentence. When the lizard woman then broke the kiss Jenny continued, “It is funny…” Vastra moved her lips to the sensitive spot on the young woman’s neck just below her right ear, the spot that always delivered wonderful results when Vastra kissed and licked her there. Jenny was momentarily silenced once again. 

“Ummm,” the maid fought to finish her thoughts while enjoying Vastra’s kisses upon her neck. “It is funny the games we play.” Finally saying what she needed to, Jenny relaxed into Vastra’s ministrations. But her wife stopped abruptly and grinned at a frustrated Jenny.

“In deed. Now. Perhaps less talk and more apology, my love?”

A feral look crossed Jenny’s face at that, making the brave Silurian warrior swallow with slight trepidation, “Careful what you demand, Vastra!” She thought to herself wondering at the sense of her demand now.

Jenny, for her part, leant forward and kissed Vastra’s cheek. The older woman could feel a ghost of a smile against her scales as the kiss ended and her wife whispered teasingly, “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle with you dear!” 

As Vastra began to hiss in protest at the assertion she, a Silurian warrior, would be afraid of anything, especially her wife, Jenny silenced her with a passionate kiss and began to apologise in earnest to her beloved lizard.

The End


End file.
